


Eye of the Beholder

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humorous, Impala Fic, Other, Slightly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even her scrapes looked beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the E/O challenge at Fanfiction.net. Word of the week: Soap. Thanks to Raloria for her car wash idea.

He rubbed the sponge, dripping with soap, over her, massaging her crevices, scrubbing the grime and buildup of the road. To the outsider, she looked shiny and new, but he saw every spot and blemish, battle scars of her service.

She vibrated under Dean's touch.

"Hey, Sam, slow down!" he snapped, wondering why he'd let his younger brother participate in the sacred ritual. "You're too rough!"

Sam rolled his eyes and slowed his movements accordingly. "Dean, she can't feel anything. She's a car."

"She's my baby. Be gentle with her or I'll break your arm."

Baby purred. _That's telling him._


End file.
